Skills
Basic Skills Perception Search * +2 bonus to checks involving this skill type. Searching applies when searching for items, secrets, or scavenging items/bodies. Check You generally must be within 10 feet of the object or surface to be searched. Spot * +2 bonus to checks involving this skill type. Spot involves seeing things about to happen, traps, see someone hidden or hiding (below). Will also allow you to detect people in disguise. (transformation jutsu is considered a disguise) You can also find people who are stealthed this way as well, adding your perception bonus. Listen * +2 bonus to checks involving this skill type. Use this skill to hear approaching enemies, to detect someone sneaking up on you from behind, or to eavesdrop on someone else's conversation. Agility / Dexterity Hide * +2 bonus to checks involving this skill type. Use this skill to sink back into the shadows and proceed unseen, to approach a wizard's tower under cover of brush, or to tail someone through a busy street without being noticed. Stealth * +2 bonus to checks involving this skill type. When Stealthing, you can add your modifier but this allows you to be not be seen when in close quarters of an enemy. Sneaking up on targets or around security. Careful tho, enemies can roll to spot you and become aware of your presence. Balance * +2 bonus to checks involving this skill type. Dodge * +2 bonus to checks involving this skill type. You can only add this skill if you have no reflex bonus. Dodge checks are used in combat. Slight of hand * +2 bonus to checks involving this skill type. Whenever you attempt an act of legerdemain or manual trickery, such as planting something on someone else or concealing an object on your person, make a Dexterity (Sleight of Hand) check Good for placing scrolls or fuinjutsu attacks on enemies as well. Acrobatics * +2 bonus to checks involving this skill type. Also, you to avoid trouble you may add your classes reflex bonus to this check. Are used out of combat. Climb/Swim/Jump * +2 bonus to checks involving this skill type. Charisma * Deception +2 bonus to checks involving this skill type. * Intimidation +2 bonus to checks involving this skill type. * Performance +2 bonus to checks involving this skill type. * Persuasion +2 bonus to checks involving this skill type. * Bluff +2 bonus to checks involving this skill type. Knowledge * Animal Handling +2 bonus to checks involving this skill type. * Insight +2 bonus to checks involving this skill type. * Medicine +2 bonus to checks involving this skill type. * Survival +2 bonus to checks involving this skill type. * History +2 bonus to checks involving this skill type. * Investigation +2 bonus to checks involving this skill type. * Nature +2 bonus to checks involving this skill type. * Appraise +2 bonus to checks involving this skill type. Strength * Wielding +2 bonus to checks involving this skill type. * Athletics +2 bonus to checks involving this skill type. * Carrying/Lifting +2 bonus to checks involving this skill type. Disarm As a melee attack, you may attempt to disarm your opponent. If you do so with a weapon, you knock the opponent’s weapon out of his hands and to the ground. If you attempt the disarm while unarmed, you end up with the weapon in your hand. If you’re attempting to disarm a melee weapon you'll do a 1d20 success roll against your opponent. If the item you are attempting to disarm isn’t a melee weapon the defender may still oppose you with an attack roll, but takes a penalty and can’t attempt to disarm you in return if your attempt fails. usies your immediate/attack action If you beat the defender, the defender is disarmed. If you attempted the disarm action unarmed, you now have the weapon. If you were armed, the defender’s weapon is on the ground in the defender’s square. Shinobi Skills True Sight: '''Can see invisibility or stealthed targets. '''Invisibility: '''Can be hidden in plain sight. '''Quick Learner: Learn Success decreases 1, can only be taken at level 1. See Chakra: The character is able to see chakra being used, chakra auras and lingering chakra and allows him to attempt to identify the effect of the lingering chakra, though usually not precisely unless he is particularly familiar with the technique. The character can use the Spot skill instead of making a Genjutsu check or a Wisdom check to detect Genjutsu or see chakra activity. In addition, he can focus his sight to examine a creature or object to detect traces of lingering chakra from it with a Spot check. Those traces are the result of an active effect that was placed on the target from a technique or ability that required the use of chakra. Success allows the character to make a second check to identify the effect to get a rough idea of the source but requires him to have a clear line of sight to the target. The check difficulty is based on the amount of chakra used to create the effect and requires the target to be within 30 feet. The character can also see a creature's chakra pool and can determine the strength of the chakra signature, but does not gain a bonus to Spot checks to detect a creature regardless of the strength of its chakra aura. Each chakra signature has an individual color to it, but it is typically not plausible for the character to remember each one. This ability depends on sight and does not function when blinded. Chakra is normally invisible to a character without this ability or See Through Chakra. See Through Chakra: This ability functions like See Chakra, but the character gains a +4 circumstance bonus to Spot checks to detect lingering chakra, genjutsu and see chakra activity, and a +2 resistance bonus to Will saves to disbelieve Genjutsu techniques. The character knows whether a creature is a noncorporeal chakra construct or a physical entity, and can tell most summons and clones by sight, though some exceptions exist . Furthermore, the character can see internal uses of chakra such as active bloodline abilities and strength or speed ranks as lingering chakra (see above). Sense Chakra: The character can sense lingering chakra in places and chakra signatures. The ability is something of a sixth sense, but it isn't visual nor does it depend on other senses like touch, or hearing. To manifest the ability, the character must concentrate for an attack action. He will be able to sense chakra for as long as he concentrates, plus 1d3 rounds. Unless otherwise specified, the character's Sense Chakra ability has a range of 5 feet per level or hit dice. Suppress Chakra : The characters puts a hold on his chakra and burrows it within himself until, with enough skill, it is completely snuffed out. The ability requires a full-round action to manifest. At this point, the strength of the character's chakra signature is decreased by 1 category (for example, from Strong to Moderate). If the character's chakra pool changes, or if he uses a technique whose chakra cost was not concealed, he must make a Concentration or Chakra Control check or lose control and end the effect prematurely. The character is able to lower his chakra signature further by 1 additional category every 5 level or hit dice, by spending 5 full-round actions concentrating. The character can suppress his chakra for as long as he concentrates. Tenketsu Dealing tenketsu damage forces a progressive paralyzation of the chakra coil system on the target, making it difficult to utilize techniques to a certain degree. The paralysis impedes the target's ability to perform Chakra Control, Genjutsu, and Ninjutsu techniques of a progressively higher rank, starting from Rank 1, and also implies a penalty to perform checks. This Skill must be trained in to advance in the blockage of the chakra and abilities from the chakra. Trained Only Sign Language (None) Trained Only. The Sign Language skill doesn’t work like a standard skill. - Sign Languages are not spoken with words and require sight and/or lighting to be understood, as well as at least 1 hand free to be spoken. - Each language costs 1 rank. When a character chooses the Sign Language skill, he chooses which language he can sign. - Blind characters suffer a 20% chance of failure to attempt to speak Sign Languages each round, and cannot understand it, as they cannot see it. The chance of failure is rolled each round. - Deaf creatures can understand sign languages. - There are two types of Sign Languages: Sign Common, and country-specific (for example, Sign Fire Common). - Sign Language can be used to relay 2 short sentences (4-6 words or less) or 1 medium- length sentence (8-10 words or less) per round as a free action. Chakra Control (Wis) Trained Only. This skill can be used to perform Chakra Control techniques, activate enhancement seals or other items. It can also be used to tap into the character's chakra reserve or conceal the chakra cost of a technique. Fuinjutsu (Int) Trained Only. This skill is used to perform Fuinjutsu techniques Check: The DC to perform a Fuinjutsu is given with the technique itself. When you witness a Fuinjutsu, you may attempt a Fuinjutsu check (DC 10 + the technique's Complexity Rating + Fuinjutsu’s Rank) to identify the Fuinjutsu if it is one known to you. Try Again?: You are not allowed a retry to perform or identify a Fuinjutsu. Time: Identifying a Fuinjutsu is a free action. Special: A character with the Fuinjutsu Adept feat gains a +2 bonus to Fuinjutsu checks. A character can Take 10 but can't Take 20 when performing a Fuinjutsu technique. Synergy: A character with 5 or more ranks in Fuinjutsu gains a +2 bonus on his Learn checks with Fuinjutsu techniques. A character with 5 or more ranks in Decipher Script gains a +2 bonus on Fuinjutsu checks to double check and identify seal arrays. Taijutsu (Str) Trained Only. This skill is used to perform Taijutsu moves. Check: The DC to perform a Taijutsu move is given with the technique itself. Also, when you witness a Taijutsu, you may attempt a Taijutsu check (DC 10 + the technique's Complexity Rating + Taijutsu’s Rank) to identify the Taijutsu if it is one known to you. Try Again?: You are not allowed a retry to perform or identify a Taijutsu. Time: Identifying a Taijutsu technique is a free action. Special: A character with the Taijutsu Adept feat gains a +2 bonus to Taijutsu checks. A character can take 10 but can't take 20 when performing a Taijutsu technique. Synergy: A character with 5 or more ranks in Taijutsu gains a +1 bonus to unarmed attacks. A character with 5 or more ranks in Taijutsu gains a +2 bonus on Learn checks with Taijutsu techniques. A character with 10 or more ranks in Taijutsu can create Taijutsu hijutsu or kinjutsu techniques without suffering an additional penalty. A character with 10 or more ranks in Taijutsu gains a +1 bonus to unarmed damage. Treat Injury (Wis) Trained Only. Requires Surgery feat. There are few artifacts more precious in this world than a doujutsu bloodline, and it takes great skill to harvest and implant them. Genjutsu (Cha) Trained Only. This skill is used to perform Genjutsu techniques and analyze them. Check: The DC to perform a Genjutsu is given with the technique itself. To detect and analyze a non-harmful Genjutsu (such as a noise or a modification of the surroundings), you must first detect an anomaly and succeed a Genjutsu check (DC 15 + technique's rank). A success grants you the ability to make a Will save to disbelieve the Genjutsu and the certainty that Genjutsu is present, but not which one it is. Also, when you witness a Genjutsu, you may attempt a Genjutsu check (DC 10 + the technique's Complexity Rating + Genjutsu’s Rank) to identify the Genjutsu if it is one known to you. Try Again?: You are not allowed a retry to analyze, perform or identify a Genjutsu. Time: Analyzing a Genjutsu is a move-equivalent action, and identifying one is a free action. Special: A character with the Genjutsu Adept feat gains a +2 bonus to Genjutsu checks. A character can Take 10 but can't Take 20 when performing a Genjutsu technique. Synergy: A character with 5 or more ranks in Genjutsu gains a +2 bonus on his Learn checks with Genjutsu techniques. A character with 10 or more ranks in Genjutsu can create Genjutsu hijutsu or kinjutsu techniques without suffering an additional penalty. Ninjutsu (Int) This skill is used to perform Ninjutsu techniques and analyze them. Check: The DC to perform a Ninjutsu is given with the technique itself. Also, when you witness a Ninjutsu, you may attempt a Ninjutsu check (DC 10 + the technique's Complexity Rating + Ninjutsu’s Rank) to identify the Ninjutsu if it is one known to you. Try Again?: You are not allowed a retry to perform or identify a Ninjutsu. Time: Identifying a Ninjutsu is a free action. Special: A character with the Ninjutsu Adept feat gains a +2 bonus to Ninjutsu checks. A character can Take 10 but can't Take 20 when performing a Ninjutsu technique. Synergy: A character with 5 or more ranks in Ninjutsu gains a +2 bonus on his Learn checks with Ninjutsu techniques. A character with 10 or more ranks in Ninjutsu can create Ninjutsu hijutsu or kinjutsu techniques without suffering an additional penalty. Craft (Chemical): Trained Only. This skill allows you to craft new chemicals and poison for the player and GM characters to use Craft (Mechanical): Trained Only. This skill is used by mechanics, builders, and craftsmen of all kind to create machines, weapons, and armor. New uses of this skill focus on the creation of puppets and seal slots Craft (pharmaceutical): Trained Only. A shinobi's body is one of many secrets, and this craft helps a shinobi fully exploit that potential. A shinobi drug cannot be used twice by the same character unless specified otherwise by the character. With every drug taken, it is increasingly harder to resist their nefarious effects. Craft (Calligraphy: Trained Only. This skill is used to craft chakra objects inscribed with sealing patterns to either receive chakra or perform very specific tasks. Using this skill without the Craft Sealed Items doubles the time it takes to craft an inscription or explosive. Other Skills Repair (Int):Puppet The new uses of this skill are aimed primarily at craftsmen and puppeteers. Check (Puppet Repairs): Removing -1 from the defeat penalty requires a Repair check (DC 20) and takes 1 hour, half that if the check was beaten by 5 or more. It has a cost equivalent to a wealth check DC 8. D'rive:' +2 bonus to checks involving this skill type Knowledge: * Local * Archiculture * Nature * Nobility * Ninja Lore * Popular culture * Streetwise * Tactics * Arcane Lore * Art * Behavioral sciences * Business * civics * Current events * Earth and life sciences * History * Ninja Lore * Physical Sciences * Technology * Theology and Philosophy Escape artist: = Ropes = Your Escape Artist check is opposed by the binder’s Use Rope check. Since it’s easier to tie someone up than to escape from being tied up, the binder gets a +10 bonus on his or her check. = Tight Space = The DC noted on the table is for getting through a space where your head fits but your shoulders don’t. If the space is long you may need to make multiple checks. You can’t get through a space that your head does not fit through. = Grappler = You can make an Escape Artist check opposed by your enemy’s grapple check to get out of a grapple or out of a pinned condition (so that you’re only grappling). Action Making an Escape Artist check to escape from rope bindings, manacles, or other restraints (except a grappler) requires 1 minute of work. Escaping from a net or an animate rope, command plants, control plants, or entangle spell is a full-round action. Escaping from a grapple or pin is a standard action. Squeezing through a tight space takes at least 1 minute, maybe longer, depending on how long the space is. Try Again Varies. You can make another check after a failed check if you’re squeezing your way through a tight space, making multiple checks. If the situation permits, you can make additional checks, or even take 20, as long as you’re not being actively opposed. Sleight of Hand (Dex): Being good with minor tricks, pickpocketing and such made it easier for you to perform hand seals. Synergy: +2 bonus to checks involving this skill type in Bluff gains a +2 bonus on Sleight of Hand checks. +2 bonus to checks involving this skill type in this skill gains a +1 enhancement bonus to meet the perform requirements and to perform checks with techniques requiring hand seals or half seals. Survival (Wis) +2 bonus to checks involving this skill type checks made to find or follow tracks. Rope Binding Check (Dex): gains a +2 bonus on Dexterity checks to bind someone using rope. Forgery (Int): +2 bonus to checks involving this skill type Handle Animal (Cha): +2 bonus to checks involving this skill type Intimidate (Cha): +2 bonus to checks involving this skill type Investigate (Int): +2 bonus to checks involving this skill type Navigate (Int): +2 bonus to checks involving this skill type Profession (Wis): +2 bonus to checks involving this skill type Ride (Dex): +2 bonus to checks involving this skill type Search (Int): +2 bonus to checks involving this skill typeCategory:Rules Category:Creation